Impossible
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Percy had always been organised and lived by a schedule. Then, he met a sweet girl named Audrey Weasley, and nothing was ever the same again.


_**Written for the 'If You Dare Challenge' by Slytherin Cat, using prompt # 625, Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast. **_

_**Enjoy. **_

….

Percy liked to have a routine. A very strict, very organised routine, where everything was on a schedule, and he knew exactly when to expecting things to happen. That was part of the reason why he had gotten his job in the first place, with the Ministry. They had admired his ability to remain organised and in control; Percy also was more than willing to ignore the fact that he'd also been hired to _possibly _spy on his family and Harry Potter. (He'd had a lot less morals a few years back.) It was also part of the reason why Kingsley had invited him back to his old position as Assistant to the Minister of Magic. Not _Junior _Assistant, but _Senior_.

His flat remained uncluttered, his dishes were always washed and cleaned after he used them, and his laundry was folded. There were no dead plants just sitting around, no piles of newspapers; there wasn't even a wrinkle in his sheets, and the bath mat was always dry. George might have thought he was a bit of a germ freak, but Percy would rather be a germ freak than live in a messy home. Besides, he knew _how _to get dirty, despite what his brothers said-he just chose to avoid messy and dirty situations.

...

Percy's only unplanned, unscheduled thing was Audrey. She was a nice girl from Glasgow who had moved to Surrey about a year ago; junior personal assistant to the assistant of the Head of International Magical Cooperation. Her full name was Audrey Louisa Gilmore, born in 1977, eldest of four; not, of course, that Percy had decided to go digging her personal information up. She was pretty, kind, and had no idea about Percy's past. Percy kept finding excuses to head down to her department, claiming he was interested in ambassadorships with France, or wanting a pamphlet on the new potion from Japan. Percy's mates liked to tease him and say that Audrey and Percy would make wonderful kids, but he only shrugged.

It wasn't like she even seemed to notice he was there; mostly, she'd just him the same smile she gave everyone else who stopped by. She'd make polite conversation, occasionally joke about him coming down so often-but, certainly, Percy never got any vibes from her that indicated she was interested in anything more than casual conversation. Besides, while he was all for attacking any job handed to him by Kingsley, Percy was rather awkward when it came to girls. They made him flustered and nervous; girls were the only thing that could make the organised Percy go off-schedule.

….

Audrey was promoted the Christmas of 1999 to the junior assistant of the Minister, _right underneath Percy_. She's only a year younger than him, and Percy suspected Kingsley might be involved a little more than he'd admit to, but Percy wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He's got a desk across from a pretty girl, the pretty girl he'd spent ten months coming up with excuses to see, because she made him dizzy and he didn't seem to function properly around her; he'd never thought he'd want to feel that way, but he'd been actively searching for her, just for that feeling. The feeling of delight and joy and freedom and possibly a surge of bravery, because he's talking to a pretty girl.

Audrey asked him questions and called him 'Mr. Weasley'. He bought her a cookie on her birthday in February, and invited her to attend a concert with him. A couple of his old friends from Hogwarts had started a classical group that liked to play in the park on weekends. He picked her up at four, and they spent all Saturday listening to the music and feeding ducks. She said stuff like 'you're so sweet.' and 'you're so real around me.' He blushed and said the same sorts of things, but he was afraid the whole time that he'd mess everything up, and she'd never want to talk to him again.

Afterwards, when he dropped her off at her house, she kissed him on the cheek and said thanks. She said this was the most fun she'd had in a while, that she had really enjoyed a lovely evening with such a great friend. Percy smiled at her awkwardly, realising she didn't see him in the same way he saw her. Just then, a man came to the door, and Audrey kissed _him _on the cheek, saying good-bye to Percy, and he left, heart-broken.

….

Percy is _not _the one who talks her through her break-up with the 'git from Gladrags', as he secretly called her boyfriend. (He's not the best at dealing with emotions or tears, or anything like that.) Instead, he brought her to his home, introducing Audrey to all the wonderful women in his life; his mum, Hermione Granger, his sister Ginny, Bill's wife Victoire. She became popular amongst the Weasley family even more quickly than Percy would have thought, and he has to correct his brothers nine times; "She's not my girlfriend, she's from work."

Audrey became a common figure in his life, coming to Sunday dinners every week (a mandatory obligation in his family; Percy came out of guilt, and because if he didn't, his mum would only worry.) and even attending family Quidditch matches. ("I don't play, me." She told him once, sitting with him on a picnic blanket, while Ron makes faces. "I'm uncoordinated as hell.") He told her about what he did, how he abandoned him family for a career that didn't work out, but she didn't blame him. She got upset and quiet for a while, but she eventually said that she accepted him the way he was.

They're dating by July, and Percy had never been happier. Audrey took him to all sorts of new or different places and experiences he would have never thought of attending before; he went to his first Weird Sisters concert, went to a children's park and sat on a merry-go-round. Audrey took him to see Stonehenge and even brought him back to Glasgow for a vacation by the beach. Percy hadn't thought he could ever fall in love, but he fell in love with Audrey a little more every day. She was more out there than he had ever been, and she brought a different side of life to him.

….

They played a game every morning, something she stole from 'Alice in Wonderland', some Muggle book she always pushed him to read. It's called 'six impossible things', where they had to tell each other six things they'd never imagined doing, and they'd write it down to make plans for it later. Percy began to look forward to the morning, when he could come up with new things for them to do; it was also kind of exciting, seeing how many things they had crossed off their list already. One morning in early 2001, one of Audrey's 'impossible things' is having a child. That's how Percy found out he'd be a father later that year; it's also what finally convinced him that it was time to marry Audrey.

It was a quiet affair, just their close families (and Kingsley, who finally admitted to intentionally pairing the two of them up) in the Weasley's back yard, just like when Bill and Fleur got married; except, it's a smaller group, and no Death Eaters attack. Everyone told him how lucky he was to have Audrey, and they told stories about the two of them, as Percy blushed and Audrey wandered around trying to hide her baby bump. (He couldn't believe he was about to be a father; organised, clean Percy, in charge of a messy _little person. _How had he managed to get himself into this situation?) In August, they had a daughter, Molly II, and Percy admitted that _maybe _it was worth it to get dirty, if it meant he got to have such a beautiful little girl. Three years later, Molly is followed by her adorable little sister, Lucy, and Percy is exuberant.

….

Percy had never thought he'd ever find love, especially not with someone as different as Audrey. She was wild and creative, and he would rather just sit at a desk all day and do paper work. But, Percy had fallen in love with a young girl from Glasgow, and wasted way too much time trying to talk to her. He had nearly missed her when she started dating 'Gladrags', and Percy thought he'd completely lost her when he admitted he was a coward during the war. Now, though, he had a beautiful wife and two beautiful daughters, and he knew that, sometimes, messes were fine.

And he'd finally completed his list of impossible things he'd wanted to do.


End file.
